


Jake/Nog ficlets

by Anonfeather



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: Collection of small Jake/Nog ficlets





	1. Telling Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from my Nanowrimo original fiction. So, I’ve been watching DS9 for the first time and think Jake and Nog are so cute! There’s not a lot of fics out there about them, so I decided to contribute and write this for my daily word count.  Please note I’m only half-way into season two, so I don’t know all their story lines. This fic is when they are older, and is not canon compliant.

“Hey dad,” Jake said, was his father entered their quarters. 

“Jake, what are you doing still up?” His father said. Jake didn’t have a curfew anymore, but Sisko worried when his son was up so late. 

“I was actually waiting for you to come home. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, what’s wrong?” Sisko grew concerned. Diplomatic work kept him busy and late, having no time for his son recently. If Jake needed to wait up for him to talk, it was bound to be of importance.

Jake motioned him to take a seat at the table. He brought over two cups, filled with sweet smelling herbal tea. It was a soothing type. Would the conversation turn heated? Was that why Jake was offering this as a preemptive way to keep him calm?

“I’m getting worried, son. What is this about.”

Jake gave him a small smile. Just a twist of the lip to a grin that got wider by the second. Sisko might have described it as mischievous on another night. 

“It’s nothing bad, really. But it is important.”

“I’m here for you son,” Sisko said. He always made sure of that. 

“I wanted to tell you... “ Jake teased his father with a moment of waiting. “That I’m seeing someone.”

Sisko registered the confession. Then laughed heartily. He never expected the conversation to go in a lighthearted direction. Jake had played him well. “That’s wonderful, son!”

He clasped his son’s shoulder, shaking his delight and relief. “I’ll have to meet her!” He could already imagine making a home-cooked meal for the introductions.

Jake gave him an awkward grin, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Yeah, about that, it’s not a girl…”

“Oh?” The admission took him by surprise. But love was love, it mattered not. He wondered briefly if his partner’s sex was what caused Jake to be nervous about telling him about his relationship. He kept his smile wide and open as before. “Then him then. I’ll like to meet him.”

“Well… See, you already know him.” Jake said. He gave a long smile, letting his father’s brain churn.

“I know him…? Who...?” Sisko reviewed all of Jake’s acquaintances. “No. Not-”

“Yep.”

“Nog? Really, you’re dating Nog?”

“Yep,” Jake repeated. His smile widened as his father slumped down on the chair, downing his herbal tea.  “Sorry Dad.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m just taken aback. This isn’t a prank is it?”

“Ah, nope.”

“How long?”

“We’ve been secretly going out for about two months. We’ve decided to make it more official and to go public about it. He’s should be telling his own dad right now.”

“Son, I’m proud that you shared.” Sisko said. “Oh, my poor heart is still reeling from the shock. I think I’m going to have to lay down.”

“Sure dad. You’ve had a long day. We’ll talk some more tomorrow. I’ll need you to give me Ferengi sex ed.”

Sisko looked at his son, eyes wide as saucers. Jake couldn’t stop giggling at the panicked look. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he said, waving his father away. “It was too good to pass up. If it helps, we’re not ready for that yet.”

“Jake, I love you boy, but you’re going to kill me.”


	2. One kiss is all it takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Nog start experimenting which leads to feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/Tags/Content: Kissing
> 
> I’m only in season two. But I find them cute :) So, writing a few ficlets as my break from the Nanowrimo, but still counting them for my word count because I’m definitely not getting my 50k with my original fiction. Anyways, it’s not canon compliant, but they are slightly older than in the series.

“That’s disgusting,” Nog said as he looked towards a couple down on the Promenade. He was with Jake, people gazing at their favorite spot.

Jake looked over to what Nog was referring to. “Huh? What’s disgusting?”

“Them! What’s they’re doing with their mouths.”

“Kissing?”

“Yeah!”

“Why do you say that?” Jake asked with genuine curiosity. Could this be a Ferengi thing? Or a naive Nog thing?

“I — Well, isn’t it gross?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Jake said nonchalantly.

“It’s not?” Nog seemed to rethink his stance seeing as his friend didn’t see eye to eye about it. “Did you ever kiss?”

Jake nodded. Granted, most were on the cheeks, with two occasions on the mouth with a cute Bajoran girl he met a month ago. But she returned to Bajor, so he didn’t have any more dates with her. “It was nice.”

Nog looked at Jake, then shook his head. “No, it can’t be nice. Mouths are for food and drinks. And biting!” Nog showed his teeth in what tried to be an intimidating glower. Jake found it to be a failure, seeing it almost as cute. He had trouble seeing Ferengi as threatening, especially Nog, when he could compare to Klingon or Bajoran women.

“It is nice,” in an afterthought, he added, “Do you want to try?”

“W-what? Try?” Nog floundered at the suggestion. “How? When? With who?!”

“With me dummy,” Jake said. “Come on, I’m sure you’ll like it once you try. New things aren’t bad.”

Jake got up, expecting curiosity to push Nog into following. He was right, his friend skittered after him, trying to stay tough glaring as he went.

OoOoOoO

They made their way to the cargo bay where they studied together. The crew gave them polite nods, tolerating their presences if they stayed in the hidden corner.

“You know, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” said Jake, seeing Nog’s mood. He was nervous, so he got snappish.

“I’m not scared if that’s what you mean!”

“It’s not what I meant,” Jake said. He grew very patient and laid-back over the years of being friends with Nog. The little Ferengi had enough attitude to make up for the both of them. “A kiss, a first kiss especially, is something special that you’ll treasure for the rest of your life.”

“So there’s worth in it?” Nog’s brain tried to figure the profit out of it.

“Not that kind.” Jake said, letting the Ferengi figure things about. “You only have one first kiss. You've got to be sure to whom you want to give it away.”

“Well, you’re my best friend,” Nog said. “If there’s something priceless I can give, I guess it can be to you.”

If Jake hadn’t been so familiar with Ferengi culture, he might not have understood the importance of what Nog just said. Ferengi don’t give anything away without some sort of payment.

“Thanks,” Jake said. “Okay, I’m going to kiss you then.”

He bent down, pressing his lips against Nog’s. It was a light kiss that ended as quickly as it started, he pulled back, looking at Nog’s reaction. The smaller boy still had his eyes closed, lips puckered for more.

Jake gave a small smile at how cute his friend was. “That was it.”

“It’s over?”

Jake nodded.  “It was nice wasn’t it?”

Nog nodded, a bit slow. He was still processing the act. “It was too short.”

“Ah, well, yeah. It was a small kiss.”

“Why! I can take a bigger one.” Nog said, insulted that Jake though he couldn’t take more. His reaction caused Jake to laugh. “What’s so funny!”

“Nothing, nothing. I can give you another one if you like. I can give you as much as you want.”

“Am I going to run a tab?” Nog asked, making sure not to rack up debt.

Jake shook his head. “Of course not. But you might have to give a few kisses back.”

“Alright, seems fair.” Nog said. There was probably a rule of acquisition that said that no deals must be fair, but he didn’t want to think of that for now. He raised his lips up for Jake to give him another kiss. The taller boy obliged, pressing down again. This one was longer, with him shifting his mouth to the right a little. He wasn’t an expert, but movies often had that move. They also had hands cupping one face.

So Jake followed his memories, raising his hand to cradle Nog’s face. The ears were in the way, so they were cupped instead. Nog cried out from the touch. The sound got Jake to recoiled instantaneously.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Jake was worried about his friend.

Nog held one of his lobe, red-faced and dreamy in his eyes. “No, no, it felt really, really good.” he admitted.

“Oh,” Jake felt relieved to know. “So, I can touch them? It’s okay?”

Nog nodded, eagerly to have that touch back on his sensitive lobes again. Jake returned his hands back, cupping his ears again. Nog moaned, pressing closer to Jake getting his lips back. They stayed entwined in their embrace for long moments, before finally pulling away breathlessly.

“Okay,” Nog said. “Kissing is good. You’ve convinced me it’s not gross anymore.”

“Glad to hear,” Jake said. “So, hum, do you want to kiss some more?”

Nog thought long on the suggestion before turning it down. “I need to go to work. But, maybe tomorrow? After school?”

“Sure,” Jake said eagerly. “After our homework? As a break reward?”

“Yeah! Good idea. I should go.” He stood awkwardly in front of Jake. Usually he didn’t dally when he said he was leaving. It was a curt nod or a wave before he ran off. This time, it felt awkward to leave in a hurry. So, he did what he often witnessed on the Promenade. He gave a light peck before rushing off.

Jake smiled to himself, holding his cheek in awe when he watched Nog’s retreating form. He couldn’t wait for their study session, he thought, as he went to his quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please prompt me!


	3. Ferris Wheel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake invites Nog to go on a Ferris wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the prompt Ferris Wheel :). Not cannon because I’m not very far in the series.

Nog spent most of his life on the Deep Space 9 station. He never got a chance to travel. So when Jake was going to Earth for a vacation to visit his paternal grandfather, he asked if Nog wanted to come. All expense paid, in exchanged of a few hours every week working in the garden. 

“You want me to come to your  _ dirt  _ planet?”

“It’s Earth. And it’s not all dirt. Actually, most of it is water. It’s a real misnomer.”

Nog gave him a level look, hearing no arguments to actually make him want to go. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“Why? What’s fun there?”

“Loads of things. We can go to the beach. Or the mall. Or an amusement park! You’ll love the ferris wheel.”

“What’s the Ferris Wheel?” He was starting to get intrigued by the idea of having fun. It beats working for his Uncle with docked pay for a mistake his father made. Not to mention that his only friend would be off the space base for one month. Instead, he’d be with him enjoying himself.

“It’s an attraction. It goes really high, and we can see so much around us.” Nog tilted his head in thought. He did like high places to observe people milling about. It wasn’t for nothing that him and Jake often hung up at the top of the Promenade. Then Jake added lowly, “And we get to be together in public without anyone seeing us.”

Nog flushed, looking around to see if someone heard his comment. Luckily, they were far from the bar and far from Ferengi earshot. He wasn’t ready to be open in his relationship with the Hew-mon. He could see too many complications with his family. Quark was bound to try to take advantage of the fact that he was dating the Commander’s son. Jake was patient, but he had been hinting that he wished to be open about his love. 

“So?” Jake asked as Nog was in contemplation. 

“Alright, we’ll go on the Wheel. And we’ll, ” he checked around them to make sure there was no eavesdropper “kiss at the top.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heating broke aboard DS9. Body heat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the prompt “Cold” :). It's more friendship than romance.

It was to be expected that nothing worked correctly on DS9. The Cardassians sabotaged so much, it wasn’t surprising that what broke this time was the heating.

Nog was frozen. His uncle hadn’t seen it as a crisis. If anything, he saw the opportunity. “If they’re cold, they’ll drink more to warm up!”

Nog grumbled, placing a hot mugs of irish coffee for the O’Briens. He lamated when the warmth left his fingers.

“Nog, it’s late! It’s a school night,” Keiko exclaimed as she saw him working.

“Tell that to my boss,” he said.

“I will,” she said.

“Wait,” he said weakly. But she was already gone to berate Quark that was overworking his poor nephew.

If the chief was here, thought Nog, then than meant everything would return to normal soon. “When’s the heat coming back?” He asked. “I’m freezing my lobes off.”

“We found the problem. It’s just a matter of time for the fix crew to solder all the faulty wires,” O’Brien said.

“And how long for that?”

“A couples hours at best. Ah, seems my lovely wife got you off the hook,” O’Brien said as Keiko came back. Nog noticed Quark angrily wave him off, then smack Rom over the head because of his son’s teacher.

“Ah, thanks. If I’m not in school tomorrow, it’s because I froze to death.”

“You should go to Jake’s” Keiko said. “The Commander asked Miles to set up a heater earlier.”

Nog thought it over, before nodding at the idea. “Yeah, I’ll do that!”

He wasted no times with goodbyes to his dad or uncle. Who knew what devious plan Quark will invent to get him to stay.

His steps took him to his best friend’s quarters, and he rang nonstop until it opened.

A sleepy Jake greeted him. “Nog..? What are you doing here?”

“Freezing!” He pressed in, not waiting for an invitation. The place was warmer, but nowhere near the regular temperature he grew up in. He went to his friend, diving into his warmth.

“Ouch cold!” Jake cried, suddenly much more awake then before as frigid hands stole his warmth. “I’m not going to be able to pry you off until you’re warm, aren’t I?”

“Not unless you give me five latinum bars,” Nog mumbled against his chest.

“Fine, come to bed then. We got school tomorrow.”

Nog pulled away slightly. “You want to share your bed.”

“Sure, body heat and all that. Plus, it’ll be hilarious to see my dad’s face when we’ll walk out together from my room.”

Nog was alway willing for a prank.


	5. Contrat Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, for Nanowrimo break. Could be a sequel to the ‘Telling Dad’ ficlet.

 

“So you’re…” Rom formulated the word slowly, “dating Jake Sisko?”

“Yes,” Nog said. 

Rom nodded, contemplating the fact. “Good, good, that’s good right?”

“Of course.”

“But uh, what exactly is dating?” 

His father wasn’t bright. Even after years of living among humanoid that practiced the activity, he never understood it. Ferengi don’t date; they have contrats.

His uncle came this rescue. Thought wasn’t exactly the kind he wanted. 

“Rom, you idiot. Your boy’s giving away the milk without selling it.”

Nog made a face at the image, and his father looked utterly confused. 

“What I mean,” Quark clarified, “Is he could be raking in good profit!”

“How?” Rom asked, lobes tingling. Nog glared, but didn’t voice his objection. They were talking about profit here after all. He’ll complain afterwards if it was absurd. 

“Jake’s the Commander’s son, right?”

“Uh yeah,” Rom said after contemplating the fact a moment, fearing it might be a trick question. 

“Well, he's the most powerful person on the station. He's sure to have some goods to offer. So if the Commander’s son wants to keep dating our Nog here, then his father should make an offer. Standard contract, five years."

“This is nonsense,” Nog finally said. “The Commander is never going to agree to anything.”

“Hush boy,” Quark said. “You no longer have a say in this. Rom, get me my contract kit!”

“Yes brother!”

* * *

 

Two days later, Quark was hounding the Commander through the station, yelling at him that it was his duty to negotiate the contract. If he didn’t he’ll have to pay a fine from the FCA.  Didn’t he know his cousin was an interstellar lawyer that could sue him?

It was almost humorous if it wasn’t as embarrassing. Nog kept observing the scene from his perch high-above the Promenade.

“So,” Jake said, joining down. “What’s all that about?” He asked, pointing down to his father, doing his best to keep cool and not punch Quark. Lieutenant Dax seemed to be a mediator, though her lips kept quirking up in a smile, being of no help for either party.

“My Uncle is trying to make a profit. He wants your dad to pay him to allow you to keep dating me.”

“Well that’s backwaters. My dad’s never going to agreed. I’m allowed to date who I want and so are you.”

“I know,” Nog said. “It won’t stop him from trying. He really thinks he got a chance to forcing the Federation out of cultural guilt.” 

“What does your father think if it?”

“Right now, he’s happy that Quark’s too busy to manage the bar.” Nog said, pointing beyond where Rom was delightfully taking care of things. The clients were very happy. It appeared as though he was giving them big discounts on pricey drinks and letting too many wins at the Dabo table.

“And you?”

“Hrm,” Nog gave an noncommittal grunt. 

“C’mon, share your thoughts?” Jake took his hand, encouraging to share his feelings about the situation. 

“Nothing,” he said. Jake could perceive that something was wrong. He gave a comforting squeeze, letting silence to push Nog into confiding into him.”Well, it’s kinda nice to have to deal to know we’ll be together for a while.”

“Aw,” Jake said, throwing his arms around his boyfriend.

“I mean, Uncle isn’t asking a five-year contract anymore. I think he’s pushing for a six month, exclusive, with a renewable clause.”

“And you like that?”

Nog nodded. “I mean, you’re great, and funny, and tall, and kind. I know a lot of Bajor girls got eyes on you and they got much more to offer. I don’t even have a latinum to my name. Right now I mean! I’m working on it!” Nog had to clarify that money was eventually coming his way, because being poor would be a total turn off for any Ferengi. Of course, Jake was a Hew-mon, and they got rid of the concept of money a long time ago. 

“Don’t sell yourself short, I like you for who you are, not what you have. And we have fun together and I don’t want that to stop. So, I got an idea that should fix everything.”

* * *

 

“What’s that?” Quark asked as Nog flashed the ring that adorned his hand. 

Jake and Nog had interrupted the negotiations by saying a price had been reached. 

“It’s a ring made of Latinum,” Nog stated. 

Jake turned to his father. “It’s a promise ring.” He elaborated for Quark’s sake. “It’s a human cultural tradition. A compromise between our people. So, if my dad agrees to it, it’s the price we’ll put forth so I can keep dating Nog.”

“If you’re fine with it, then it’s alright with me,” said Sisko, not wanting to get more involved than he’d already been dragged into.

Quark grimaced, trying find a way to get more of it. His stance of cultural insensitivity wouldn’t go very far if the Hew-mon could play that card. “Well, we’ll need to ask the boy’s father! I’m just his Uncle. Rom! Rom, get over here!”

Rom gave his excuses to the customers, offering free drinks for the disturbance before making his way over. 

“Rom,” Quark barked immediately to cow his brother into agreeing with him. “You have to tell -”

“Look what Jake gave me!” Nog interrupted quickly, flashing his shiny ring in front of his father’s eye. 

“Oh, my that’s lovely!” He said, mesmerized. 

The Siskos caught on, adding to it. 

“It’s made of my entire life saving!” Jake said. It was true. To state that it was a person’s life-savings always made Ferengi’s lobe perk up. It didn’t have to be said that Jake only had two bars, the amount he made with the Noh-Jay Consortium scam. 

“So, it’s what we’re offering. Are you okay with it?” Sisko said.

“Oh, yes, definitely,” Rom said absentmindedly, trying to appraised it while Nog kept waving his hand around. 

“Rom, you idiot,” Quark said. “He didn’-”

“Then as neutral witness,” Lieutenant Dax interrupted. “The deal is sealed! Verbal contract are binding!” She said, quoting a rule of Acquisition. 

Jake and Nog high-five, as Quark fumed away. When he arrived at the bar, he took his anger out on the clients by ordering them to pay their tab. To which they replied Rom had pardoned everything. 

“Rom!” Quark called, needing to slap his sibling for destroying his profits.

“Well then, Benjamin,” Lieutenant Dax said to the commander. “We had a lunch to go to. Shall we?”

“I’ll be needed a drink,” he said.

“Say no more, the Klingon chef owes me a few bottles,” she said. “Have fun boys.”

“Jake, behave now.” Sisko said. “And please, please avoid to roping me in any more Ferengi diplomacy.”

After everyone had left, Jake turned to his boyfriend. “So, wanna hit a few balls in a holosuite?”

“Yeah, sure!” Nog agreed. He admired the shiny ring, before taking Jake’s hand for their date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to prompt me for some more Jake/Nog :D I don't have any rating/theme restraints. I go with inspiration.


End file.
